


Love Letter #2: The Animal and The Flower

by The_AntPhony



Series: Love Letters/Sapphic Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AntPhony/pseuds/The_AntPhony
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Love Letters/Sapphic Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201964
Kudos: 1





	Love Letter #2: The Animal and The Flower

Dear Camelia,

From the moment I saw you, I could tell that I would slowly loose myself in your eyes. 

Those gorgeous emerald green eyes. 

Oh what I wouldn't do so that they would be mine, to hold you in my arms and whisper sweet nothings into your ears as we smile and enjoy eachothers warmth, giggling at what we whisper to eachother, beacuse "What was that?", we can't take ourselves seriously. 

I remember all the nights we spent together, sleepless, waltzing in the kitchen and baking pastries into the morning, falling asleep on top of eachother in the high of the Sun on your couch, your cats piling on top of us, some covered in flour. 

As you held my face inbetween your palms in the dawn on a new day I realized that you were the one to have stolen my heart, all my live and cherishing belonging to you and only you. My Flower.

I wish I could just tell you just how much I love you, but I can't. I know it would feel freeing to do it, even if you wont accept them, but I can't. 

I'm stuck wishing I would be able to be yours and you to be mine, but I dont think I'll ever take the chance, because I'm so deathly afraid.

Your family doesn't like me. Doesn't like the kinds of persons I love, and I don't want to drag you down with me, for your family to think of you as a disgrace, even if it isnt true. They think of me as an Animal.

I wish I could just continue loving you. It's so easy, it's as easy as pulling air into my lungs, so why can't it be like that for others to accept us?

I know you're just like me, but you want to hide it, and I can understand, my dear Flower.

I wish you could have read this letter, but I don't think you ever will. 

Prehaps it will go up in flames.

With love, your Animal, Angelica.


End file.
